


The Future We Share

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: As Karley gets ready to step into a new stage of life, he contemplates his future with Kain.





	The Future We Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_is_not_my_Penname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/gifts).



> This was written as a tumblr prompt for This_is_not_my_Penname on tumblr!
> 
> This was fun to do, and I'm sorry it took so long to write. These guys are a delight though, and I love writing for them.
> 
> Please, read and enjoy!

“Hey Kain, do you ever think about the future?”

“Well yeah, ‘course I do.”

“What do you think it’s going to be like?”

Kain shrugged, the movement jostling the reclining Karley. “Well I mean, it’ll be different, that’s for sure. The people are ready for change, but those still in power… the bureaucracy…”

“Your Mustang is a hard man.”

“So is your Queen.”

“My Queen isn’t poised to take over as Fuhrer, not after what your crew pulled on the Promised Day.”

Kain sighed, and pulled away slightly, retreating into himself. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine. That was years ago, and… it’s for the best. I can’t see her anywhere but Briggs.” Karley sat up, and pulled Kain closer to him once again. “What… what do you think about us?”

“You’re going to laugh.

“No I won’t!”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“I…. see us living in the country back East, with some dogs and our radios, looking out for our friends and their kids when they travel.” He couldn’t look at Karley. “But that’s…. Dumb.”

“No, not at all! I…. Kain, that sounds like the most perfect future.”

“Oh, says you, Mr. Rising in the Ranks, noticed by Grumman himself, set up for a very successful career.”

“No, I mean it. Before Briggs, I had nothing. I was just some angry kid. General Armstrong gave me a purpose. After… After we learned about the Promised Day… I’d never been so afraid before… those tunnels… the battle… And the Captain….” he shuddered and choked, tensing.

“You don’t have to talk about it.”

“I-I’m fine. I’m fine. I… Kain, I was nothing. I didn’t have anything to live for. Now I have… I have Amestris, I have the Queen, I have  _ you _ . And I have hope. I… I can see a future now, for the first time in years.”

“Karley…”

“No! No, I  _ really _ mean it, it’s not some joke or prank or something, not this time. I want that future. I want to  _ live _ , beyond Briggs, with you.

“Karley….”

“You don’t have to say anything else! I know it’s foolish and sentimental. I don’t… I don’t even have a ring yet, but I want to marry you Kain, you know Grumman changed the laws and I’ve got a job here now and…”

“Alistair!” Kain practically shouted, and startled, Karely turned, looking back at his face.

“Just shut up and kiss me already, ok?”Kain was smiling, the boldness unlike him. Karley blinked, blinked again, and then returned the smile.

“Well yes sir, Lieutenant Feury, sir!”

“Oh cut it out.” he laughed as he stroked Karley’s hair. “We’ll go to the courthouse tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait.” And with that, Karley pulled him in close, and kissed him with a special passion.

The only thing that could be sweeter was stepping into their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Just want to say hi? Feel free to leave a comment below, or hit me up on tumblr @fluffmonger!


End file.
